


The Greatest Gift

by MWolfe13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Banished to Midgard for his part in Thor's treason, Fandral finds a new purpose in winning the affections of the woman who'd saved him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fandral
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a romance story filled with fluff and angst. I hope everyone enjoys!

  


  


Odin’s staff banged on the ground, silencing the raised voices that echoed around the room. Fandral had fallen on both knees, eyes cast to the floor, posture defeated. It had been a couple of months since he’d helped Thor and Loki leave Asgard with Jane. The deed had not gone unnoticed or unpunished. Sif had been sent on a secret mission, though the whispers stated she was not meant to return. Volstagg had been dragged to the dungeons, sentenced to a century of imprisonment. Hogun had been spared seeing as he’d been on his home realm at the time.

And Thor?

Well, Fandral couldn’t think about the Asgardian without red clouding his mind.

“Fandral the Dashing!” Odin stood from his rebuilt throne, eyes hard and mouth pressed in a thin line. “You have been a trusted member of our forces for centuries! For this, your treason shall not be met with death. Instead, you shall be banished to Midgard! You shall be stripped of your rank! You are no longer a citizen of Asgard!”

Fandral felt what remaining hope he had leave him at the All-Father’s words. Banished to Midgard. No longer was he Asgardian. That was his punishment. 

They might as well have swung the sword.

He was dragged out by soldiers he’d once fought side by side with. He’d commanded their respect since his first battle. But now… Now they dragged his dead weight out of the palace with little care or compassion. He was pulled through the streets over rough stone, knees somewhat protected by his torn armor.

Heimdall wasn’t there at the Bifrost when they finished hauling him across the rainbow bridge. Fandral wondered if he too had been tried for treason against Asgard. Instead, he saw a face that seemed vaguely familiar. His eyes were glowing with glee and triumph as they brought Fandral to the portal. 

He lifted Heimdall’s sword, it would  _ always _ be Heimdall’s sword, sliding it into the crevice that powered the Bifrost. “I have been waiting for this moment a long time, traitor.” 

Fandral closed his eyes briefly as the portal changed colors. This was it. He would be sent to Midgard, never to return. His entire life was here on Asgard. What use did that other realm have for an experienced warrior such as himself?

Without any further words, not even the All-Father had come to exile him, the guards threw Fandral into the beam of light.

* * *

  


**Hermione** was huffing as she walked out the front doors of Hogwarts, intending to get some fresh air. The Ministry and the Board of Governors were utterly ridiculous. She wanted to pull her hair out any time she had to deal with them. Her parents would certainly be appalled by the amount of teeth grinding she’d been doing lately.

A few months ago, something extraordinary happened. Their planet had been part of a cosmic alignment that hadn’t been recorded in recent history. Portals to other planets had opened, magic had gone ballistic for weeks leading up to the actual event, and there had been a battle the Ministry had been unprepared for. Hermione had searched and searched for what it could have been, and she had finally found a reference to the event in an old tome located in the Hogwarts library. It had been faded, only protection charms keeping it together, but she’d been able to make out one word.

Her people called it the Convergence. 

It had only happened once before, and if Hermione had dated the book correctly, roughly four to five millennia had passed since that last time. She did not know if it was a cycle or a random occurrence. Would it happen again in her lifetime, or would another millennium pass before they could study the changes or occurrences that happened during the Convergence? Hermione had been fighting for months to get the stuffy old men in charge of Magical Britain to see sense. They  _ had  _ been affected by the change. Some people had disappeared entirely during the meeting of realms, while weird objects had landed in different magical communities. The area with the most concentrated activity, and the fighting, had been a muggle heavy building. 

In all honesty, if Hermione hadn’t been dispatched with the Auror’s to see what the bloody hell was putting them in the danger zone, she wouldn’t have believed it herself.

But she  _ had  _ seen it. And when she’d brought forth the idea of tracking down the man with the hammer to question him, she’d been shot down. 

_ Miss Granger, this does not concern us.  _

_ He was obviously not a citizen of our community, it is not our business.  _

_ Miss Granger, please, see sense. Our people are in an era of peace. Do we really want to invite trouble to our door? _

No matter the proof she’d found that this  _ would  _ happen again, no one was willing to listen to her. She’d just escaped another disastrous meeting that had enraged her enough to have Professor McGonagall send her out. Her goal was to calm down by the Black Lake. Maybe she’d come up with some way to make  _ them _ see sense.

Hermione was just settling on the grass nearest the docks when a bright beam of light shot down from the sky. She threw her hands up in front of her instinctively, trying not to blind herself watching the light in front of her. It was pointing at the docks, powerful magic curling around the area. She shuddered as it washed over her.

When it disappeared, Hermione jumped to feet, legs unsteady from how fast she’d gotten up. Her eyes widened when she saw a prone figure roll off the docks and into the water below. Merlin, the creatures of the lake would drown him before he had a chance to swim up. He hadn’t looked conscious. 

Thinking quickly, she conjured her Patronus, alerting Professor McGonagall to the magic surge and possible victim of said magic. Then, casting a bubble-head charm on herself, she dove into the Black Lake. 

The Mermaids were already dragging him by his pants, their tails swishing furiously with unrepressed urgency. Waving her wand, she shot out a silent Stupefy Duo, hitting two of the Mermaids. Their grip on the man fell off, their bodies floating away from their target. The remaining Mermaid gave a loud shriek, also letting go of the man and racing towards Hermione.

Hermione, eyes wide at the speed of the Mermaid, shot another jet of blue light from her wand. The Mermaid swam away from it, the spell disappearing below. Hermione tried kicking up to avoid the incoming onslaught but was unsuccessful. She was grabbed, her breath coming out a squeak as she was dragged down with rushed speed. 

She tried kicking her leg, flailing, anything to dislodge the sharp fingers digging themselves into her trousers. This was mostly ignored by the Mermaid, its nails digging in harder every time Hermione made a move to escape.

The charm that let her breathe in the lake’s depths was starting to wear off, the magic bubble shrinking with every second that passed. Waving her wand desperately, Hermione shot off an Impedimenta, the bluish-green light a bright contrast to the growing darkness. The Jinx struck its target, the Mermaid going still, eyes flaring angrily. Hermione kicked it away with one vicious strike, using her entire body to get to the man that was slowly sinking. 

She realized why as soon as she reached him. He was wearing armor, a combination of metal and leather but it was enough to give him more weight than she could handle. She'd never been physically strong, her magic helping her when strength was an obstacle. 

There was a symphony of garbled shrieks below her. 

Magic would have to pave the way now.

Wrapping herself around him, Hermione used the last of her air to should “Ascendio!” She held her breath as they shot through the water. Hermione struggled to keep her grasp on the man with one arm while the other was used to point them in the direction they needed to go.

They surfaced at lightning speed, flying through the air. Hermione took in a large lungful of air, the breath leaving again when they landed on the shore. She could hear shouting, pounding footsteps in the distance. She could even make out low growls from the water. What she couldn't hear was another chest heaving and trying to take in oxygen as she was. 

Oh no.

Scrambling to her knees, Hermione turned the man on his back. His eyes were closed, chest still. His armored form was sopping wet. There were no visible twitches coming from his body. She pressed shaking fingers to his neck, just in case, recalling the one CPR training session her parents had made her take as a teenager. There was nothing. 

He needed air. No, he needed chest compressions, she reminded herself. First the chest compressions and then the air. But his chest needed to be exposed. Or did it? It did. The class had shown the medical professionals taking the mannequin's shirt off, easy with buttons but requiring scissors when there weren’t any. She didn’t have scissors. Why didn’t she have scissors?

Her hand grasped the handle of her wand on instinct. Right.

She slashed the wood down with a quick swish, expecting for the armor to split right down the middle. It didn’t. She felt the magic resistance in the leather and metal. It was enchanted armor. Pouring more power into the spell this time, she slashed down with more force. This time, the armor split until it reached the man’s abdomen. It would have to do.

Pressing her palms over where she hoped his heart was, he’d appeared from the sky after all, Hermione pressed down with one hand over the other. She kept up a steady pace, struggling to remember how many times she needed to do it before breathing in his mouth. Before she could lean down, Madam Pomfrey was kneeling on the man’s other side. 

“Don’t bother, Miss Granger.” The Matron turned her wand on the man, gently but firmly moving it up. 

Water steadily poured out of his mouth until he was coughing, taking in desperate breaths on his own. Hermione sagged, realizing she could have just done that instead of resorting to a practice she was fuzzy on. She was barely aware of a familiar hand on her shoulder, too focused on the man’s face. His eyes were dazed when he opened them, sliding lazily in her direction when his head fell to one side. They closed a moment later.

“Oh dear,” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. “He’ll need plenty of rest and some diagnostic charms. What happened, Miss Granger?”

Hermione explained the strange beam that had thrown him onto the dock, and then his almost drowning and her attempts to reach him before he was pulled to the bottom of the lake. She sheepishly explained CPR, but Madam Pomfrey just waved her words away. “I know full well about that form of muggle treatment. It was quick thinking on your part, Miss Granger.”

Hermione watched as a stretcher was conjured and the man was placed on it. Madam Pomfrey took him away, leaving everyone else to try and question Hermione further. She realized Professor McGonagall was the one who was touching her shoulder. Some men from the Board of Governors and two Unspeakables were starting to crowd her, each asking different things in their demanding tones. But Hermione only had eyes for the floating stretcher that was disappearing into the castle.

Finally, Professor McGonagall put a stop to their interrogation, demanding they leave her be to get herself checked out. Hermione took the opportunity instantly, weaving through the bodies and rushing back into the castle. 

  
  



End file.
